


Monster or Not

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring Boyfriend! Sirius, Fluff, Fluffy, Full Moon, M/M, McGinagall is a mom, Remus is not a monster, Warewolf Remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: He hated himself. He hated what he is on the night of a glittering moon. The moon and all of its mysteries. Only for Remus to be a mystery of hatred and lies. So many lies to his friends and his family. Only to later realize that the scars were only half of the punishment of all of the lies. Looking in the mirror he only saw what he truly is, a monster.Sirius loved him. He loved him with his whole heart. Sirius would do anything and more just to make Remus happy. He hated how Remus looked at himself in the mirror. Remus is not a monster, no matter what anyone tells him, no matter what Remus believes himself to be. Because Remus is not a monster, Remus is Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Monster or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Um...
> 
> Hi? 
> 
> So a couple of things, sorry I have been dead. Sorry to my APUSH teacher for not reading the AMSCO book. Sorry for my own sanity of my well being (that was gone a long time ago). Sorry, Wolf, I have not written on that proposal fic. This does have a lot of feels in it and this does certainly have a lot of mushy lovey stuff that I currently need a lot of. 
> 
> So enjoy and love you all, 
> 
> Raven
> 
> (And yes I did write that poem)

_The windows rattle_

_The doors shake_

_Villagers outside do not dare to discover what it could be_

_"Hide your children, lock up your hens!" the men say_

_Only in the inside of the wood floors covered with splinters and blood_

_A boy is curled in the corner, fear laced with his eyes_

_Fangs start to grow, eyes turn yellow_

_The moon is his enemy, something so beautiful and innocent_

_Only to prove the act of violence and hatred_

_Those are the words that can closely come to the truth_

_The monster within him, it only grows to fear the moon for when it disappears_

* * *

"Remus, Remus!" Sirius nearly shouted at the breakfast table. 

"Sorry, Love," Remus spoke drowsily and leaned into Sirius, it was another night of nightmare and sleepless nights. 

Remus hated it, how it made him around others. Those who knew about his secret were always on their toes. Ready to attacks as if the beast was to arise at any moment. Some of them synthesized him, but who in their right mind could love a monster who could kill them with only a swipe of a paw or a lunge with its fangs.

"Remus, I'm sorry but you have to go back to bed." Sirius pleaded with Remus

"No Sirius, I am going to class and I am going to act like a normal human because if you loved me you should treat me like one!" Remus shouted and abruptly stood up from the table.

Remus started to feel hot as his robes were starting to burn him. He quickly took it off and laid it across his arm and proceeded to walk off. Ignoring Sirius calls back to him and James' snickering. 

He started to march off through the hallways. On one of the walls, Remus caught his reflection on a mirror. He noticed his eyes, turning from his normal brown to a slight yellow. 

He had to get outside, cool off, runs, just something or he was going to lose his sanity. 

Remus quickly walked in the general direction of the main doors, only to notice a black and gray tabby cat perched on a trophy case outside. Remus stopped and watched the cat jump down from the trophy case and morph into a human, Ms. McGonagall. _Oh bloody hell_ , crosses Remus' mind as soon as he saw the professor in her emerald green robes. 

"Mr. Lupin, why are you not in the Grand Hall with your fellow peers?" the professor asks

Remus sighed, trying to hold in all of the things that were bothering him and more, "Just trying to get some fresh air, not feeling too great today." 

Minerva quickly concludes, "Oh Mr. Lupin, would you care to accompany me to a walk?" 

Remus closed his eyes, trying to gather himself, "Of course, Professor." 

Minerva turned on her heel and started in the general direction that Remus was going in before the mild interruption. The Griffindor quickly followed behind his head of the house. 

The wind quickly hit both the teacher and the student as they walked outside into the area of green near the Black Lake.

Minerva cleared her throat, "I see that the moon is quickly approaching." 

Remus sighed, there was no denying the topic, everyone was inside rushing to get ready and to eat, "Yes, the most delightful." 

"Was that a bit of sass, Mr. Lupin?" Minerva counters

Remus had to hold back a small smile and slightly tripping on a rock, "Well that is terrible is it not. Should I possibly take part from James and Sirius?" 

Minerva's smile had now overtaken her face, "You are the best influence on them at the moment, especially Mr. Black. I am sure that you have several Midnight Talks with him?"

Remus quickly geared his eyes to the ground as a blush started to overtake his eyes. _How could she know?_

Minerva noticed Remus sudden quietness, "I am not blind, Mr.Lupin. I would aswell be Hagrid trying to find a quill if I could not find your attraction to Mr. Black one of the finest things at this school."

Remus smiled at the ground suddenly getting very tired, "Thank you, Professor." 

Minerva quickly noticed this and turned their walk back to the castle, "What is your first-class, Remus?" 

Remus had to think for a moment his mind suddenly becoming sluggish, "DADA, Professor," 

Minerva nodded and set on the path to Professor Merrythought's office which was very close to the entrance of the school. 

"Start on your way back to your dorm, Remus." Minerva ushered Remus

On her way to tell Professor Merrythought's office to inform of his student's absence, she heard the commotion of two certain individuals. 

"Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall shouted through the hallway. Making everyone turn their heads to the professor then to Sirius. 

Sirius stopped in his path and slowly turned to the Professor, "What is it that your heart desires. Minney?" 

Minerva cleared her throat, "Follow me Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter please leave Mr. Black with me. You should have him back be this evening." 

Sirius looked over at James and Peter who both shrugged their shoulders and continues on their way to DADA. He sighed and followed behind his professor who was about fifteen steps in front of him. 

"Mr. Black, Remus is not at his best today. I thought instead of sending him to the infirmary that you accompany him in your dorm." 

Sirius was so relieved, he knew that Remus was eventually going to have to get out of class today, it was too near the full moon to even take the risk of him being around so many germs with a weak immune system. 

"Of course, Professor," Sirius answered. 

The duo walked to the Griffindor common room, only to find that Remus was leaning against the banister, in slight shock to see his boyfriend accompanying Ms. McGonagall. 

The portrait opened at the sight of the professor and they all entered the crimson and gold room. 

"I do expect for you to take good care of him, understand?" pressed Minerva. 

Sirius nodded quickly, unsure of what to say to his professor. 

"Alright, you both are free from your classes today, I will tell Ms. Evans to let you borrow her notes from all of your classes." 

"Thank you, Professor," mumbled Remus who was nearly falling on top of Sirius. 

Minerva nodded and turned on her heel to go to her first class of the day. 

* * *

Sirius practically dragged Remus up the stairs to their dorm. 

"Home again, home again," Sirius said, slightly joking as he set Remus down onto his bed.

Remus rolled over onto his side and smelled the pillow, smoke and dog, in other words, Sirius. 

Sirius sighed, this was going to be a long day, although he was thankful that McGonagall pulled him out of class to help his boyfriend, it hurt a lot to see his boyfriend in pain and hating his self. Sirius busied himself with getting a washrag out of the bathroom and quickly soaking it in the water basin in the middle of their room. 

"How could you ever love me?" Remus mumbled in the pillow. 

"Pardon?" Sirius said from the water basin

Remus moved his head so that he could speak a little clearer, "Never mind," and then put his head back under the pillow. 

Sirius sighed, he hated this and he knew what was coming, each worse than the last.

"Remus, Love, how could I ever not love someone like you?" Sirius asked softly, sitting on the side of the bed facing Remus. 

Remus huffed and flipped over again, taking a lot of energy, then groaned as Sirius put the cloth on his forehead to try to reduce his body temperature. 

"It is pretty easy you know, you just have to look under this 'perfect' person and just to see the beast that only fears itself and the moon." Remus countered

Sirius froze, he had no idea that Remus felt that way, all of this hate, Remus never had told Sirius about his first time becoming a wolf. A small kid and being in that much fear and not knowing what was happening or why it had to him. All to such an innocent child. "

Sirius takes in a breath, "Love, I love you because you are my own Remus. You are the one who will be there in a moment if someone needs you. You keep your promises. You are the one that makes me get up every day and go to sleep every night. Remus, please you are the one that I can only be with because you recognize that I am not perfect and that I will never be able to make you happy. You see past all of the flaws, the money, the family, and somehow see me for what I am." 

Tears started to gather in Remus's eyes, "Sirius, I am only a beast that is inside a human. You know that you have seen that. I am too afraid to kill you and to never be able to get you back."

Sirius shook his head, trying to make the situation a bit better and to prevent his crying, "Love, you are never going to lose me. I am way to stubborn and to good looking to die."

Remus hid his head further into the pillow, Sirius sighed and moved Remus over towards the right side of the bed and then got into the bed himself after removing his shoes. 

"Remus," started Sirius, "I love you for who you are. I would have fallen for you if you were decorated with fur and fangs. You are the light that shines through my darkness and I would still love you even if you were a monster because you have the same soul and love inside of you." 

* * *

The two lovers fell asleep after breaking into James' stash of sweets that his mother sends him once a month and cuddle each other, only to be awoken by James at near sunset to go down and face their fears. 

James and Peter both run down to the Whomping Willow but Remus and Sirius set a slower pace. 

"Sirius, I love you." Remus says before they enter the passageway into the shack

Sirius looks over at Remus in disbelief, "As do I." 

Remus sighed, "Thank you for believing that I am not a monster, but we have to go and face the real monster in there and I love you. I am sorry if I hurt you in there because of this stupid curse that is inside of my blood." 

"I will always love you, Remus," Sirius promised with a kiss with Remus. 

The duo walk to the shack with smiles and blushes on their face as the full and glittering moon starts to rise above them. Only to unleash the beast and three creatures of the bravery and loyalness of lions. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...   
> Sorry, Wolf, I was already halfway done with this when you answered me back. Rude. 
> 
> So if anyone has a request for any fandoms, not just wolf star that would be amazing! 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Raven


End file.
